The present disclosure relates to a facsimile apparatus.
A facsimile apparatus stores a set item relevant to facsimile communication and a set content of the set item. And, the facsimile apparatus executes the facsimile communication based on the set content of the set item stored in the facsimile apparatus itself.
There are a plurality of set items relevant to the facsimile communication. As to the plurality of set items, their set contents can be changed. For example, it is possible to perform setting in such a manner that sender information (name, dial number and the like) is printed on an output sheet of another machine at the other end of the line and possible to set the number of calls before a time of receiving facsimile data.